There is a magnetoresistive element that uses a MTJ (Magnetic Tunnel Junction) element. The MTJ element uses, for example, the tunneling magnetoresistive (TMR) effect. The magnetoresistive element is, for example, a memory cell of a magnetic memory device such as magnetic random access memory (MRAM), etc. It is desirable for the magnetoresistance ratio of the magnetoresistive element to be high.